Critical Changes
by Defective Cat57
Summary: Makoto takes a blow during a battle. She wakes up and discovers something. Mild language.


Flying through the air felt like slow motion to the girl. She's pretty sure that she yelled when she went through the first tree. She heard it snap in her ears. She felt in on her upper back. It was a good-sized tree but at the rate she was going it was a sapling. She remembered before she was flying through the air. She was just there, then a jolt to her tall body. Everything was green, just green. She thought. She opened her eyes to see shards of the wood fly by her face.  
  
WHAM! Everything went black.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Jupiter!" Venus yelled as she watched her friend slam into a tree and slump lifelessly to the ground. "Sailor Moon do it now!" "Alright!" Sailor Moon made her final attack and the monster dissipated. "Jupiter! Can you hear me?" Venus picked up the lifeless body. "...urgh..." Came as the reply and a wince of pain. "She looks bad you guys..." Mars said. "We need to get her somewhere quick." "Let's get her back to her apartment. I'll stay with her." Venus volunteered. "Get in." Haruka said as she braked hard. "When did you get here?" Mars asked surprised. "I watched Jupiter hit that tree when I came up over the hill." "Let's go you guys!" Venus said unloading Makoto into the convertible.  
  
* * * *  
  
"How was she this morning?" Ami asked. "She was sleeping pretty sound." Minako said. "I didn't want to wake her up. I think that may have been the hardest hit she has taken in a long time." "Yeah, we can check up on her after school. I just wonder if she'll be okay." Usagi said. "I mean what if something gets worse when we aren't there?" The girls made sullen faces. "I'm sure she'll be okay. Makoto's a big girl." Minako said lightening up the mood. They parted ways to their separate classes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Makoto woke up on her couch. Her splitting headache announced itself and made her look at the clock. 2:30. So much for school then...How long have I been out? She winced as she got up and walked into her bedroom. She grabbed her robe and went into her bathroom and took the hottest shower she could stand. Makoto threw her wet hair back up into a high ponytail and changed into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She grabbed her bottle of ibuprofen and swallowed two with a glass of water. She flipped on the television. Same ol' delightful news again. She napped again after the latest news of an explosion somewhere.  
  
She woke up again at 4:30. She flipped off the television as her headache grew worse. She messaged her temples. This is totally a migraine. Ugh. That ibuprofen is not working. Her forearms tingled. She scratched as they itched. She snarled. Damn! I itch so much! She looked at her fingernails. They were slowly growing claw-like. She was startled. She tried to speak, but her mouth felt awkward. She ran over it with her tongue. I have fangs?! An immense pain in her stomach caused her to double over. She looked at the back of her hands where a layer of black fur was beginning to grow and crawl up her arm. What the...? Makoto brought her hand up and felt her ears. They were stretching and moving to the top of her head. Her pierced lobes were healing because she did not put her earrings in after her shower. Her back popped suddenly and she released a yelp of surprise. What is happening to me?!  
  
* * * *  
  
"I hope Makoto's alright." Usagi whispered to Minako "I'm sure she is. There's only 15 more minutes left in this class. Then we can meet Rei, and the others and go check on her. Quit being such a worrywart!" "Yeah...but I can't but having this weird feeling in the back of my head that something's wrong." "I'm sure that everything's fine! Stop worrying about her!" Minako said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Makoto felt the fine fur at her cheeks now. Her jaws lengthened and shifted her teeth more dog-like. Her muzzle clenched tightly and curled up in a snarl. Black feet with claws dug into her carpet. Makoto's lose ponytail fell out and her long brown hair lair across her neck. She turned her head to see what was pulling at her pants. A long black bushy tail ripped her pants at the seat. It twitched. She stood up on the balls of her back feet. She felt the pads developing underneath her fingers. She looked at her front paws as her fingers became curled and shorter. Even her thumb moved up her arm for a dewclaw. This isn't right!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
"You guys ready?" Rei said. "Yeah, and I think she's awake too. I hear something in there." Ami said. "Something just doesn't feel right you guys..." Usagi said. "Oh stop whining already! Let's go" Rei said. They opened the door to Makoto's residence.  
  
* * * *  
  
Makoto's ears that were flattened against her head rose up to the sound of the door opening. Aside from that she noticed that the rest of her body was became larger and muscular. Her neck lengthened and grew a bushy black mane around her wolf-head. Her dark brown hair formed another rebellious mane from her head to in between her shoulder blades. Her muscular arms burst her shirtsleeves. Her hind legs her tearing apart the seams on the side of her pants. Her tail was longer than initially. The soles of her back feet were lengthening much like a canine. Her inner most toe became another dewclaw. Her knees became bent and muscles shifted to fit Makoto's new frame. Makoto whined at her horrified friends. She looked at them with her yellow eyes, but still had the green iris in them. Tears ran down her fur. She felt dizzy and sat down on her haunches. Makoto turned her head away. She wanted them to run. Just run away. Leave me alone. I don't want you to see me like this. I'm a monster.  
  
* * * *  
  
No one said anything. They stared at the huge black dog that sat in Makoto's living room. They hadn't watched all of it. Just the tail end. They just couldn't believe it. "...Makoto...?" Makoto's ears moved at the sound of her name. She didn't bother recognizing the source of the sound. "Makoto...? Are-are you-" "Go away..." Came the harsh response. It was low and growled, but it had a hint of the original voice. "Makoto...What happen-" "Leave me alone..." "Why...?" "Look at me. I've become this beast." The tears dripped off her fur. She hung her head lower. She looked at the remnants of her clothing scattered about her apartment floor. She slid down and laid on her stomach. Her head in between her front legs, her brown bangs hung down,, she stared through her front paws. "I don't know why...I just don't know why." "Makoto..." "What will I do? What will I do, guys?" She whined and covered her face with both of her giant paws. Minako came closest, bent down and pet Makoto's soft fur. "Hey, it'll be okay. We're not going to abandon you. We'll find out what happened. We're your friends. We can't just leave you." Makoto dried her eyes on her black forearm. "...Thanks guys. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. 


End file.
